Those you love
by Biffy
Summary: “This isn’t the way it should be” He whispered, the man I loved, broken on the floor because of me. “This was always how it was going to end up” I whispered back. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, I wish I had a werewolf though.**

**Author's note: This is the prologue, doesn't really give much away I know but I want to set the scene of how bad things are going to get for my two characters. Please read and review. Thank you. **

"This isn't the way it should be" He whispered, the man I loved, broken on the floor because of me.

"This was always how it was going to end up" I whispered back, standing above him, looking down avoiding the deep brown eyes that once light up at the sight of me, now dulled because of the horrible things I've done.

"You don't know that, you could change." His voice started to break as he pleaded with me but I had to ignore it, I was created for this purpose. I lifted the knife high above my head ready to strike him when he said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"I love you" he whimpered, I couldn't believe it, this beautiful man still loved me after all I've done but I can't go back now. It's too late. I was created to destroy the werewolves.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors note: I'm hoping this story turns out well, it kind of just popped in to my head and I wanted to get something down before I forgot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hopefully this story will be interesting, I want to keep your attention throughout. It's about the werewolf pack and my own character I have created myself. She is slightly off and confused, she doesn't know where she's come from or anything about her past before Sam and Emily. It will be revealed soon.**

**I do not own twilight, but I do own the strange girl Embry's imprinted on.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

It started off as dreams, an innocent naïve girls nightmare, but these nightmares weren't of what goes bump in the night or animals with red eyes that live in the closet. No, they were of real things, of death, of murder. Things that a child of ten should not dream of. I don't remember much of my childhood, I don't remember anything before I was ten years old, that's when the dreams started. Sometimes I think I was created at ten, like a pod person, I voiced this to Sam when I was 13, he just chuckled and messed up my hair.

"You have an interesting imagination" he answered, Sam was my father, well, as much of a father as I can remember, I don't remember my real dad. I do remember the day Sam and Emily found me, I was wandering on the beach, completely confused. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing there or even a name. I sat down on the sand, it was raining, I didn't know how I even got there, the rain was confusing, before the rain all there was, was a bright light and mixed up voices that I couldn't work out. It made my head hurt so I just ignored it and concentrated on the rain. It was calming. The crash of the waves on the rocks surrounding the beach brought my attention back to the task at hand, I may have been young but I head a level head. I was alone, with no place to stay, I was young, too young to live alone, with all that pressure I started to panic, what was I going to do. I couldn't help it, I started to sob, my chin wobbled and my nose was running.

"Oh dear, are you alright sweetheart?" a caring voice sounded, I looked up and she looked like an angel, dark skin with long black hair that fell down her back, I scrambled to my feet and shuffled slightly hoping they don't think I'm being rude. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"umm.. I-I don't know, I don't have any parents." I sobbed choking on my words.

"Oh Sam, she's all alone" she whispered to the tall man at her side. My eyes focused on the male she stood beside, even at a young age I could tell there was something about the way he looked at her, he loved her in a way that couldn't be explained by words. I knew at that moment I wanted that, I needed someone to love me in the way that he loved her, but my young mind couldn't comprehend ever finding someone like that. It seemed impossible and a dream to me.

"Let's take her home" he said to the woman, she smiled at his words, the most radient smile I would ever see.

"Would you like that?" she asked me, her attention on me again, looking in to her eyes, so full of honesty and kindness I felt she was my home. Where ever she would go I would follow, she would be the light in the rain of my life, I would come to know her as mum and I would be her daughter. From that day, after they took me home I felt as though I had a life, although the nothingness before them still haunted me I tried to ignore it and focus on better things like the light of her smile as she adored me and he adored me too. They were my family and I felt whole.

That was 7 years ago, and it was the day I learnt of a different world, one that's so different to the one that surrounds most people, they live their lives of routine and normal things. My new world was one full of werewolves and vampires. Magic and legends that most children dream of were my reality and it made me feel special.

Remembering these things make the darkness and fear that follow my dreams seem far away and unimportant as I had a pack of werewolves protecting me, one of them being my father and another being my soul mate. Embry, the other light of my life. I had woken up sweating and crying seeing the fear in the eyes of the ones I hold dear in my dreams because of me and Embry's eyes connected with mine, full of worry and pain. He loves me, as much as Sam loves Emily, He needs me just as much as I need him to keep my world from falling in to pain and fear crumbling around me in to dust. He's the glue that holds me and my sanity together.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, staring deep in to my eyes, sometimes I swear he can see my soul.

"Just a nightmare" I whispered back, "Go back to sleep" I smiled faintly at him, the white glow of the moon shining on his face made me feel safe again. It was just a dream, and dreams are just scary pictures, they can't hurt or touch you. Just make you scared of what goes bump in the night. His eyes roamed over my body, taking in the scars I have but can't remember getting, scratches and lines that make no sense to me. Memories of whispers and hurt that go along with them, faces I can't place and voices that don't make sense. I hate them, they remind me that I don't know where I come from or what happened to me, Embry says they give me character.

Pulling me in to his arms he hums the song that Emily used to sing to me when I woke up screaming and in terror, at first it scared her more than me, she'd run in to my room crying and holding me as I writhed around in pain, wanting to stop what I was doing in my dream but not being able to. It frightened her, but she learnt how to soothe me, I think it was just as much for her as it was for me and sometimes I believe she would have been better off without me, but my selfishness never allowed me to leave the woman I had come to depend on. the scars on her face never scared me, they made me think of her as a kindred spirit, someone I could relate to as my scars marked my whole body, making me look like a lab experiment.

My mind slowly drifted to the time me and Embry first met, as soon as I saw him I walked straight to him, feeling a pull to him so strong I didn't have it in me to stop. He looked down on me and his expression was unreadable, he became my protector, my pain was his pain and he vowed to be everything I needed, right then, it was a friend, and he was the best friend anyone could ask for, but as I got older I realised he would become more than that, I loved him with all of my being. My soul yearned for him to be closer, he was the missing piece to my complex puzzle. He made me complete. Sun broke through the semi-closed curtains and awoke me from my half sleep. Embry groaned and rolled over as I ran my hands over his shoulder to his neck, his skin was hot and made me feel cosy. His strong jaw and chisled features made me wonder what he saw in me, I knew all about imprinting and that he were each others other half but it still amazed me that fate would choose him for me. He was a god and I was a mere mortal worshipping the ground he walked on and counting my lucky stars that he was mine.

With all thoughts of my dream gone I crawled out of bed, pulling on the first clothes I could find which consisted of Embry's green jumper that was way too big for me and a pair of denim shorts. I pulled on my old comfy converse shoes and tied my long fire red hair in to a pony tail. As I stared in to the mirror willing my appearance to change, I traced the scars that were on my face, neck and exposed shoulders. When people saw me they only saw the scars. Shallow and uncaring, that's what the rest of the world was, Emily tells me I'm beautiful all the time, she thinks I'm special, that I will achieve great things. I am not so sure, I take one more glance at Embry, he was fast asleep, I would be back before he even woke up.

I strolled to the beech, my personal heaven, I haven't been for weeks, but the memories and dreams I've been having have made me feel like I should. As I stood by the waters edge on a rock, the cold spray of the waves washing over me, I heard a whisper on the wind.

"It's almost time" a voice carried by the wind sent shivers down my spine, my legs went stiff and my vision went blurry. I tried to shake it off as the wind, it was time to go back to Embry, my legs wouldn't comply, taking me in the other direction, they led me to the path that went to the top of a cliff. I followed it, my legs stiff like they were being controlled, I wanted to scream, they felt like they were burning but nothing was coming out, no sounds were escaping me. I wanted to run, run for Embry, for Emily, I could tell this was wrong, any idiot could see that. I reached the edge of the cliff, not looking down as the voice whispered "Do it, leave this place" My body swayed, vision blurring, black spots were appearing, I was going to pass out. I heard a scream then everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors note: This might be a bit confusing, I hope not. If you don't really get what's going on ask me, It'll come more clear in the next chapter I think. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've written the plan for the next four chapters of this story and I think it's going to go well.**

**Please read and review.**

**I own nothing!**

**Except my laptop and a strange imagination.  
**

* * *

Flashes of images. Two men, both with ice white faces and ice cold touch and blood red eyes. A women, sobbing on the floor reaching for me, a child with similar red eyes to the two men laughing at the woman as she writhed around in pain. Darkness, it was suffocating, I was drowning in a sea of nothing, the silence was deafening and the weight of the darkness was crushing my lungs as I struggled for breath. I opened my eyes, it wasn't raining, and I wasn't on the cliff. I was in a lavish room, all gold's and reds, I was lead on a four poster bed, it didn't feel like a room though, it felt like a prison, I was being kept here. There was sun, I climbed out of the bed and towards the window, as I looked out I couldn't see anything, just light, it reminded me of Emily's smile. The sun was blinding, it felt wrong, I shouldn't be here. I suddenly could hear a quiet crying, I spun around and saw a woman, the woman from the images flashing through my mind, she was curled up in a corner. I caught sight of myself in the mirror, this couldn't be right, what were scars were now fresh cuts, blood running down the side of my face and slight drops out of my mouth, I looked like the child I once was.

"What the hell is going on" I whispered

At the sound of my voice the woman in the corner looked up

"Lilly?" she sobbed "Oh, daughter, you're awake" Lilly? Who was Lilly? The name rang bells but I couldn't place it, looking round the room and finding it empty showed she must be talking to me and therefore must be crazy. For no reason at all I felt anger bubble up in my chest, my whole body felt like it was on fire, my muscles tensed and relaxed on their own. I was seeing red, something was wrong. I never get angry, the door opened and I jumped behind the bed before I'd even though of doing so, my reflexes were amazingly fast. I was usually so clumsy, this must be a dream.

"You've awakened" a voice drawled in my direction, peering up from behind the bed I came face to face with the man of my nightmares, blood red eyes and long white hair. His complexion being similar to an onion. He made me angrier still until I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed, it was full of hate, disgust. Two men came in and grabbed my arms to hold me still, I struggled and continued to scream, I wanted them to hear my pain, feel guilt for hurting me, my eyes searched the room frantically for an exit until they rested on the woman, she was staring in to my eyes, everything went silent.

"I'll save you" she whispered, I was still screaming but I couldn't hear myself. Just her, as her intense bloodshot eyes bored in to me, everything went fuzzy, and she was the last thing I saw, the last thing I heard.

* * *

"Hail! Hails!"

_My head… ouch… why am I being shaken?_

"Please wake up, oh God, don't let her be hurt."

_Embry? Why are you crying? I can't see anything. Oh no… please not the darkness again._

I could hear screaming, a scream full of distress and unequalled pain. Then I realised it was me, and Embry was sobbing in to my shoulder, cradling my limp body.

"Shhhh please. It's okay, you're safe, and I'm here." he was whispering in to my hair.

My body started to shake and convulse in his arms, I couldn't control it, and in the blackness all I could see was the cold dead pair of red eyes that belonged to the cruel man in my dreams. My body started to calm down and I fell limp again. My eyes fluttered open but I snapped them shut again, the natural bright light hurt my eyes making me wince.

"Hails, are you alright?" Embry whispered, tears still falling from his red eyes.

"There was so much… sun… red eyes… so much pain." I stuttered trying to get my words out properly but nothing would come out right. Was it a dream? It felt too real, those eyes. The one's I'd seen so many times before in my nightmares. The eyes that made me wake up screaming and drenched in sweet.

Embry scooped me up in to his arms and jogs home as I stare up at the man I love. His determined look was always cute, when his brow knits together and his eyes get really intense. Sometimes when he really concentrates he sticks his tongue out.

We arrive home and Embry takes me straight upstairs and lies me down on the bed.

"What happened Em?" I croaked

"When I woke up, you were gone and I panicked, you know how I worry. So I rang Emily and she had no idea where you were either. I started to get worse so we decided to go down to the beach, just to make sure and I saw you. Stood all alone on top of the cliff, you were swaying and I sprinted to get you. I was so scared, Emily screamed as you were about to fall off and I grabbed you just in time. You were so close to falling I-I don't know what I w-would of done if you had" he whimpered.

I pulled him down so he was lying next to me and I curled up around his warm body as he wrapped his arms firmly around me.

"I remember that, the screaming." I whispered, all I could hear was Embry's deep breaths.

"You kept muttering something, while you were out, about your mum? And then you just started screaming. I couldn't do anything, just hold you." he said whilst nuzzling his face into my hair and taking more calming breaths.

"It's okay now. It's over. I love you Em." I smiled up at him.

"I love you too, don't ever leave me again please." he murmured

"I promise." and I knew I would never leave him unless I had no other choice, who knew my choices were running out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another. :) I'm really hoping this is an original story, hehe, but I don't know if it's really that great.**

**People keep asking me what she is, all I'm telling you is... she's not a vampire. She would prolly know and Embry would be able to smell her also she doesn't drink blood she eats food. So no she's not a vampire.**

**Please R&R  
**

* * *

"Promise you'll stay in the house?" Embry stared at me; his eyes were full of determination as he stared me right in the eyes.

"I promise Em, you better go, if there's a leech nearby we don't want any one getting hurt." I smiled to him; I was used to his over protective ways. His eyes grew wide in to the old puppy dog look I'd grown so used to but still couldn't resist. I pulled him in to a hug and lightly kissed his face all over. "I'll be fine, Kim will be here soon. Now get out of here you big wolf." I said tapping his arm lightly and he had a silly grin plastered on his face.

"I'll be home soon. I promise." he whispered taking my face in his enormous hand.

"I believe you." I smiled back and with that he took off in to the woods and I heard a loud howl from the darkness knowing instantly it was Embry saying Good bye.

I walked back in to the house and realised I had an hour before Kim would be here; I'm terrible at entertaining myself. Flicking the T.V on I settled down to watch some mind numbing rubbish until Kim got here so I could listen to her talk about Jared. The bright lights of the television dimmed in to background noise as my thoughts were dragged back to the previous day. Those images seemed so real; I haven't remembered anything about my childhood ever, why would it start now. Could it be a coincidence that my 18th birthday is in two months, finally becoming an adult in the eyes of my peers, and my dreams have become more and more vivid and now I'm seemingly remembering my past.

I didn't realise I was holding on to the coffee table until a knock on the door broke me out of my trance like state and I clenched my hand shattering the table.

Staring at it in disbelief I sat there in shock forgetting the person at the door.

I tried to remember what I was thinking about before the knock on the door and I couldn't. Just the red eyes from my nightmares.

"Hails?" a bright voice called "Are you okay? I heard a crash."

"Shit" I muttered running to the door, my eyes were wide with confusion. I've always been weak, how is it I destroyed a table without even realising it. I remember hearing a phrase on the T.V just before I went in to my trance but I couldn't remember what it was. My head started to pound and I clutched the door handle and wrenched it open to reveal a worried Emily.

"What happened?" she asked staring at my pained expression

"I don't know" I whispered my voice breaking. I started to shake as I turned back to the table.

Emily's eyes followed my gaze and gasped at the sight of the table lying in pieces on the floor.

"What did you do?"

"I don't remember." I turned wildly to her "Emily, I'm scared." I could feel the tears filling up my eyes as Emily took my hand and pulled me to the old sofa. She brought me in to her arms and cradled me as I sobbed. Humming the song that used to calm me, I took deep breaths, breathing in her woodsy scent trying to calm myself down.

"It's going to be okay Hails. We're going to sort this out." she murmured in my ear.

She stood up and picked up all the pieces of the table and took them outside to the trash. When she returned she looked at me, briefly a flash of pain and worry appeared in her eyes but were replaced by love so fast I almost thought I'd imagined it.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked brightly

"Um, okay" I whispered staring at my hands which were bruising slightly, turning to Emily my voice grew stronger "Don't tell Embry about this? Please? He'll just get worried."

Conflict crossed her face until she sighed "I won't, but you should."

Later that day Embry burst in with a big smile on his face, I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"I missed you." he sighed grinning in to my hair.

"I missed you more."

He put me down but didn't let go on my waist as we went to sit on the sofa.

"Hey, where's the table gone?" he asked, glancing round the room.

"I think I better go, Sam will be home soon." Emily sang leaving the house, leaving us alone.

There was silence for a while as Embry looked at me.

"So, Hails, where'd the table go?" He asked again.

"I fell, and um… I was holding the table and I-I dropped it… it broke. I chucked it out." I stuttered

"You were carrying the table?" he was suspicious, I could tell and as much as I hate lying to him I couldn't tell him the truth. He'd think I'm a freak.

"Yes" I stated avoiding his gaze

"And you dropped it?"

"Yep" I answered again

"And it broke? From you dropping it?" his eyes squinted at me

"I guess so" I answered loudly plastering a big smile on my face.

"Right… well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. You coming?" He winked at me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired to." I whispered looking down.

He scooped me up in to his arms and carried me upstairs.

"So, how did today go?" I questioned him

"It was great! That leech didn't stand a chance." he launched in to a long story that made him instantly forget about my strange excuse for the disappearance of the table.

That night while Embry snored loudly I sat up in bed, staring out the window.

My past is out there somewhere, I've never felt the need to find it, and I have a loving family and an amazingly loving boyfriend. However recently the dreams and the strange occurrences have made me very curious. I have to find out, I can feel myself slipping away, I need to know where I come from.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Will update again within the next few days. Possibly friday. **

**Read and review please. :)**

**I don't own Twilight but I wish I had my own werewolf.  
**

_

* * *

Ring ring_

I woke up to the phone ringing, rolling over the bed was unusually empty. I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes, ignoring the phone.

"Embry?" I called, my voice was groggy from sleep and there was no answer.

"Em?" I shouted a little louder.

I noticed a note on the bedside table.

_Something came up, I love you, and I'll be home soon. _

Groaning I threw the note away from me and led back down, something's always coming up. Embry always has some pack duty to do and sometimes it really gets on my nerves that we can't make plans in case a leech turns up, putting us all in danger.

The phone started ringing again so I rolled over, grabbed the receiver and held it to my ear.

"Hullo?" I mumbled

"Lily?" a deep voice came from the other side, that name sounded familiar.

"I think you've got the wrong number." I answered.

"Oh no, I don't think I do, I believe you go by Hailey now." he seemed to growl.

"Who is this?" I hissed "What do you know about me!"

"More than you do apparently. I know that you've got a mutt for a boyfriend. I know that your birthday is very soon. I also know that right now you're holding the receiver so tight if you carry on it's going to break. You really don't know your own strength do you." he laughed, his voice sounded cold and unforgiving.

"Tell me what you know." I whispered loosening my grip on the phone.

"All will be revealed soon my girl; just don't tell your mutt anything. He won't accept you, as far as he's concerned you're going crazy." he laughed even harder.

"Tell me! TELL ME!" I sobbed "oh please, I need to know."

"All in good time." he muttered.

"No," I whispered and I started to shake violently

Suddenly a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around me, prying the receiver out of my hands.

"There's no one on the line Hails." Embry muttered

"There was… he said… he knows… there was…" I sobbed brokenly.

"I think you need a holiday." he muttered stroking my hair.

"You think I'm loosing it don't you!" I turned staring him right in the eye

"No, babe, I…"

"He said! He knew you'd think I'm crazy. I'm not! He was on the line!" I screamed grabbing the phone from his hand and throwing it across the room where it hit the wall and cracked. He stared at me, genuine fear flashing in his eyes.

"Calm down, please Hails. You've been under a lot of stress and you need to rest." he whispered

"No!" I growled at him, I felt adrenaline pump through my body as I launched myself off the bed and sprinted out of the house. I could hear Embry running after me but I was faster, somehow. He was shouting, pleading with me to come back but I just kept going.

I ran and ran until my legs grew tired, slowing to a stop I found myself back on the edge of the cliff. I closed my eyes and let all the pain of the history I can remember and the history I can't wash over me as I screamed. I screamed for what felt like hours.

As my screams died down I felt a chill up my spine, I felt like I was being watched, I spun around searching as far as I could see to find the person watching me.

I heard a twig snap in the near by forest and spun in that direction just in time to see a dark figure moving in the distance.

I started jogging towards it, Embry always said never go in to the forest alone but right now being safe was the last thing on my mind. I needed someone to tell me something before I started to believe I was crazy.

I could still see them, they were moving silently and gracefully towards the clearing, I gained on them slowly and finally managed to grab the dark figure.

I spun them around to see the red eyes from my nightmares, similar but different at the same time.

Her smile was a cruel smirk on the face of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, she seemed cat like.

"Oh my dear, are you lost?" her voice sounded like an angel's.

"You were watching me. What do you know about my past?" I shouted, her smirk faltered for a brief second as she looked me up and down.

"Are you… Lily?" she whispered, her eyes grew with fear.

"You're the third person to call me that. Tell me what's going on!"

"Don't hurt me, please…" she whimpered

I backed away slowly, how could I induce fear in a vampire.

"Don't tell Aro I almost attacked you, please." she begged

Aro? I'd heard that name before… so faintly familiar.

I felt anger course through my veins at the mention of the name, Aro. My head started pounding again and I clutched it in my hands. My neck started sweating and my vision went blurry, I could feel the cold hard ground on my knees. My hearing became clearer and I could hear the pounding of the werewolves' paws hitting the ground, getting closer.

I felt the same familiar warm arms wrap round me picking me up and running home, I heard the metallic rip of the vampire's body being torn apart.

Embry was shaking as he put me down on the sofa in our home. He started pacing the room in front of me, back and forth, making my head spin.

"Embry please stop." I moaned

"Do you have ANY idea how stupid you've been?" he roared at me making me wince and cower back in to the sofa.

"Y-yes" I whispered avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry Hails, I was just so worried" he said pulling me in to his arms and rocking me slightly "what were you doing in there on your own anyway?"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking." I whispered, lying seems to have become my favourite hobby. As I lay there in his arms I knew soon I would find out the truth, even if I needed to lie to my whole family, I need to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hails/Lilly's character is developing and in the next one we will discover her past.**

**Please review, it makes me so happy when I get reviews, I own nothing except for the strange girl Hailey.**

* * *

It's my birthday, I turn 18 and I am an adult.

I used to love birthdays, Emily and Sam would make a big fuss over me and I'd always have my favourite food. However today just didn't feel right, I was tired from the nightmares that had taken over my dreams making me wake up to the sounds of my own screams. I was sat up in bed watching the sun rise, it was supposed to be an usually sunny day today.

"stupid leech… that's a big cake… wow a lawn mower… best Christmas ever." I couldn't help but giggle at Embry's sleep talking. He never made much sense and he seemed to have the weirdest dreams.

"That's my shoe… it's in the sawdust." he mumbled

I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead and his eyes slowly flickered opened.

"Good morning birthday girl" he murmured smiling his lopsided smile

"Good morning" I loved his smile, he really was the light of my life.

He sat upright and brought me in to a big hug, squeezing me tightly.

"Are you ready for your present?" he whispered

"Yes please!" I grinned, I love presents, I'm not the type of girl to say oh you shouldn't have or I can't accept this. Of course I can accept it, if someone's put thought in to a gift for me on my birthday I won't complain about it. He grinned at me, climbing out of bed I couldn't help but let my eyes drift down his muscular body. His broad shoulders, toned abs, he had thighs of steal. I loved my Greek god. He left the room then returned with a huge box in his arms, I was literally bouncing with excitement.

As he handed it to me I looked him right in his deep brown eyes, "Thank you so much" I whispered before I turned my attention to ripping off the brightly coloured wrapping paper.

I opened the box slowly and gasped at the sight

"Embry… how much was this?" In the box was an old film camera complete with different zoom lenses and a flash bulb and several rolls of film ready to use.

"That doesn't matter, the look on your face made it all worth it." he grinned proudly.

I launched myself at him, wrapping my legs round his waist and hugged his shoulders tightly.

"I don't deserve you." I whispered trying desperately to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You deserve the world." he replied, his rough hand cupped my face and brought it to his kissing me softly. Our kiss became more passionate and I moaned softly at the touch.

A loud knock on the door ruined our moment and Embry growled softly in disappointment putting me down.

"It'll be for you birthday girl" He laughed

I squeaked in excitement and ran for the door, wrenching it open I was greeted with Emily and Sam, both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday" they chorused as I lead them in to the lounge.

Emily thrust a shiny box in to my hand, it was small and covered in silver paper.

"My mother gave it me when I turned 18, and now I want you to have it." she whispered to me

I opened the box slowly and a smile spread across my face, the tears from before began flowing freely down my face as I looked at the beautiful gold necklace in the box. It had a locket on the chain which when I opened it had a picture of Emily and Sam on one side and Me and Embry on the other.

"Emily… I… t-thank you" I choked out

"Oh darling, you've all grown up. I can't believe it, you're not my little girl anymore." she sobbed grabbing me and hugging my tightly.

"Come on Emily, let the girls father give her his present." Sam chuckled prying Emily's arms from my small frame.

He placed the small present in my hand and I opened it revealing 'The little book of calm' I looked up at Sam and he was clutching his sides he was laughing so much.

"I thought you might need it next time you get moody." he chuckled

"Thanks Sam" I grumbled as he ruffled my hair.

_Snap_

I turned to Embry who was holding my Camera with a big grin on his face

"You look cute when you're angry." he laughed to himself

After a few more snaps on my Camera of me and my family Emily turned to me.

"You better go get ready, we need to go have your party on the beach."

"Oh yeah!" I shouted and jumped up running past Embry and up the stairs two at a time.

I scanned my closet searching for a brilliant outfit for my birthday party, deciding on my red and white halter neck dress and white pumps I smiled at my appearance as my bright red hair naturally curled softly instead of the mess it usually was. Today would be a good day.

Running back downstairs Sam clipped the necklace round my neck and Embry snapped another photo of me.

We headed out of the door and all climbed in to the old truck Sam's had since I can remember and we drove down to the beach.

* * *

The party was amazing and lasted well on in to the night, the presents I received of my wonderful friends were all brilliant and Embry kept taking photos all night and I couldn't wait to get them developed.

It got to 11pm and everyone was getting tired and going home.

Embry scooped me up in to his hot arms and carried me back to Sam's car and they drove us back home. As Embry carried me to bed he whispered "I hope you had a good birthday my love."

I didn't reply, just smiled to myself as I let sleep take over, the excitement of the day had pushed the thoughts of my nightmares out of my mind and for the 1st time in a long while I'd enjoyed every second of my day. I knew I loved birthdays for a reason. I wriggled under the covers in bed and slowly let sleep take over.

I woke up sweating and jumpy as I stared at the shadows that crept closer to my bed. I could hear some one outside, my hearing seemed magnified and I heard them snap a twig right outside the window.

Jumping up with surprising grace I reached the window and leaned out, my eye sight had got better as I could make out everything even though it was the middle of the night, even the dark cloaked figure floating round to the front of our house. My muscles tensed as if preparing for something bad to happen, I felt my legs bend and I leapt from the window of my bedroom. Landing with an almost inaudible thud I glanced around slowly. I thought I should be scared, not only of the cloaked figure but of myself and how my body seems to be moving of it's own accord with skills I never thought I had.

Creeping around the side of our small house I made little noise, I didn't even feel the chill of the cold night.

I saw the figure standing back up and turning, swiftly entering the forest that surrounds our home. I considered going after them, my body was urging my to pursue them but my mind was more interested in the package they'd left outside my door. I grabbed the package and slid open another window climbing through and clicked on the small lamp on our cabinet next to the sofa.

I pulled the string away from the package and slowly unwrapped the brown paper. There was a large dark brown book which had Diary written on the front in gold and on top was an envelope.

I pulled open the envelope and found a letter, it was written in elegant handwriting.

_Dear Lilly, I wish I could show you who I am, I hope this diary will help clear everything up. Your past written by you when you were younger. I have filled in the blanks that you couldn't remember at the time. I hope to meet you soon, happy birthday daughter._

My eyes stung with tears as I re-read the last line.

_I hope to meet you soon, happy birthday daughter._

My mother or father had written this, that must have been them who left it behind.

I placed my hand on the cover of my diary and a shock ran up my arm as memories flashed through my mind.

Me writing in the diary, some times crying, sometimes angry, sometimes scared.

Lots of wires connected to my body as a cold man repeated words that made no sense to me.

Suddenly I was back in my own room staring at the book in my hand, I heard the floorboards creak and knew straight away Embry would come looking for me. I hid the book in a draw and locked it shoving the key in my pocket. I don't know why I hid it but I needed to keep this secret. As my secret, as even then deep down I knew the secrets revealed in this book would effectively end the life and relationships I've developed and even with that in mind the craving to read it straight away was eating at my mind.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water before making my way back to the stairs.

"What're you doing up?" Embry whispered

"I was just getting some water, let's go back to bed." I mumbled shrugging away from his arms and making my way back to bed.

Even now I was pushing him away, who knew I would push him too far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: You know what really annoys me? People who write "OMGZZ I hate twilight stories that etc. I'm being so original and people who write these stories are idiots, I'm so random." Or "one million things I hate about twilight fanfics." Why the hell do you read them then?! Stop. And people who claim to be original and 'random' really annoy me because chances are they're just like everyone else who claim to be original and 'random'. It's really no one's right to tell any one else to not write a certain situation. There are so many twilight stories on here it's quite difficult to be original so why don't you grow up.**

**Oh and by the way, I write the way I do because I'm ENGLISH and I'm not going to pretend to be American in my writing styles. I've been brought up to write like this and I'm proud of my background. So sorry if I say mum instead of mom, or nappies instead of diapers. Leave me alone.**

**Sorry about that, rant over.**

**Please review.

* * *

**

It was the night after I'd found the diary, I sat in bed with the diary at the other side. I was just staring at it, waiting for something to happen, I don't know what I expected it to do, get up and tap dance maybe? I doubt it.

Embry was out on patrol for the whole night and it was just going dark. I grabbed the diary and slowly opened it on to the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my 6th__ birthday today and I got you so I can write down everything that happens. Daddy's setting up my birthday party, it's a princess theme and Mummy's baking me a cake. It smells so good, my mummy's so pretty, I want to look just like her when I grow up. I hope I get lots of big presents. I got a teddy off mummy, he's called Trevor and he's brown._

The next page

_Dear Diary, _

_Mummy said we have to go far away, at my party my daddy got mad and he tried to warm up the house by lighting the kitchen. Fire's pretty, and it was warm. Mummy carried me and Trevor away from the fire and her face was wet. She said that daddy's ill but he would always love me but we can't seem him again, I saw him through the window and he was dancing in the fire, he looked like he was singing real loud._

I can't believe I don't remember that, such a big event. I silently cried for the loss of my father, realising I mistook him screaming and dying for dancing and singing.

_Dear Diary, _

_Mummy took us to Italy, Trevor was excited cause he's never been to Italy before. Mum says I have but I was real young so I won't remember it. Mummy cries a lot since we left daddy dancing and singing in the kitchen, I bet she wishes she had stayed and dance with him cause she loves to dance. We were met by a cold man at where the planes live, mum says it's called an airport, and he scared Trevor cause he had red eyes but mummy seemed to know him so I told Trevor to stop being silly because if mum trusted him he must be ok._

Red eyes, the eyes that have haunted my dreams, I had to read more, slowly my past was being revealed to me and although it terrified me I had to carry on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a bad day. The scary man's called Aro, he wouldn't let me see mummy, I heard her crying and it made Trevor cry. The man made me go to this white room, they connected me up to lots of machines and wires. They showed me pictures of these big wolves and shocked me, it really hurt and made me angry. Soon every time they showed me the wolf I felt the shock even when they stopped pressing the button. They shaved my hair off which made me cry a lot. I have to sleep in this cold room on my own. Trevor's allowed to stay with me though._

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my 7__th__ birthday today, I can't remember what my dad looks like, Marcus teaches me to write properly and gets mad when I spell things wrong. I don't like making him mad. Today I was forced to fight with a boy about my age. He looked scared and I let him win, but that made Marcus really mad and he shouted at me and made me fight him again. After I won they took the boy away, he was screaming and it scared me. I never saw him again._

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what they've done to me, they operated on me but I thought they only did that when some one was ill. I'm not sick, I haven't seen my mother in a week. I don't cry anymore. My hair is so short because they keep shaving it off. They took Trevor off me, saying I don't need him anymore. I don't need anyone except Aro, Marcus and Caius. _

Those names… it's as if reading those names brought everything back, the large clinical white room where the experiments took place, shocks and mind games. The mother that I lost. I could even picture Trevor with his button eyes and dark brown fur. Injections of strange chemicals that I still don't understand. I flicked through the rest of the pages but they were all blank. At the end there was a letter, I ripped it open and studied the words. The writing was scruffy but I could just make it out.

_If you're reading this it means they've found you again. I wanted so badly to keep you safe, you're my beautiful baby girl and I love you with all my heart. That's why I had to leave you, to keep you safe from the monsters that destroyed our lives and it was all my fault. You're with the werewolves and I thought they could keep you safe. I'm sure you want to know the truth and I will explain._

_Before you were born I met Aro, the vampire from Italy, he said one of his subjects had seen the future and the daughter I would have would lead them in the fight against the werewolves to victory. He threatened my life, and he tortured your father, drove him to insanity. That's why he died and with misjudgement I took you away to Italy to fulfil your destiny. My daughter, I'm so sorry, I was just so scared, when we got there they were so strong, they hid you from me and through me in a dungeon, I thought they would kill me but no. They did experiments on you to find out what would make you so strong. Injecting you with serums to make you stronger, they needed you to grow faster than normal children. One night I managed to break out with the help of a compassionate vampire and me and you left. I'm leaving you on the beach and you're going to be looked after and one day I will find you again._

_Now that they know where you are you must leave. I know it will be hard but trust me, if you don't… They'll catch you again and make you kill the werewolves._

_Lots of love, your mother. _

Leave? I've got to leave… Embry… my family?

How could I kill the werewolves, this is stupid. Some kind of sick joke…

What can I do, stay here and end up murdering the family I've come to love, or leave and hurt them all any way and be alone.

I know the answer, I have to leave and Embry will try and stop me.

I've got to make him let me go, no matter what it takes.

I grabbed a huge bag and started throwing my clothes in it along with the diary, I clipped my necklace on and the charm bracelet Embry had given me when we met. I had to hurry, he would be here soon.

Just as I zipped up the bag I heard Embry's voice whisper.

"Hails… what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving Embry" I said in a cold voice, void of any emotion. The look on his face was heart broken.

"What have I done?" he croaked

"Nothing Embry, this is just something I need to do. I guess I thought I loved you because I was so alone… but now."

"You don't love me?" he sobbed, I could feel my heart breaking at the sound of his voice, I was destroying him but at least he'd be alive.

"No." I said. I looked him in the eyes and mustered all my strength and said "I don't love you. So I need to go." I grabbed my bag and pushed past him making him stumble as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Please" he whispered making me stop in my tracks, it took everything I had to start walking again but I had to do it. I grabbed my keys and through my bag in the car, jumping in I sped off and when I was far enough away I pulled over.

I screamed, screamed as loud as I could, as tears streamed down my face, I heard the howl of Embry wolf in the distance as I screamed. I'd lost the most important thing in my life, but at least I couldn't hurt him anymore.


End file.
